The present invention relates to the field of electronic animal training devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device that automatically and independently trains an animal not to vocalize, not to dig, and not to jump on people, and to remain within a designated area.
Electronic dog training collars that provide warning sounds, followed by some form of punishment for the purpose of training dogs not to engage in nuisance barking are well known. This type system is activated when a dog""s barking sound is picked up from the dog""s throat area by a sound-sensing device located on a dog collar. This type device does not allow a user selectable time delay before corrective action, currently thought to be desirable. This type device also does not allow a user a selectable option to apply correction only at night when barking is most objectionable.
Electronic dog training collars that provide warning sounds, followed by some form of punishment for the purpose of training dogs to stay within an established area are also well known. This type system is activated when a collar based radio receiver picks up a signal transmitted through a buried wire antenna. This type device does not provide a method for allowing the dog to return to within the established area in the event he escapes, without receiving correction.
A third type of electronic dog training collar provides warning sounds, then some form of punishment only when perceived behavioral problems are visually detected by the dog owner who activates a radio transmitter contained within a hand held radio transmitter enclosure. This signal, in turn, is received by a dog collar based radio receiver and the correction sequence is initiated. Some training collars of this type have a tilt switch which senses whether a dog is moving or standing still (pointing). This training method may allow dog owner frustration to enter into the training process which can result in over correction, causing additional behavioral problems.
In all of the above-described systems, warning sounds are provided by a buzzer or loud speaker. Punishment stimuli include electronic stimulation, loud and/or high-pitched sounds, chemical sprays, and flashing lights.
The inventor of the present invention discovered through intensive field work with dogs, that with the use of accelerometers or motion detectors, an associated microprocessor containing unique software algorithms, and supporting circuitry, the detection of heretofore undetectable and undesirable behaviors such as digging and jumping up on people and/or objects is practical. After detection the microprocessor directs the system to provide owner prerecorded voice warning, and if selected, an optional electronics based stimulus.
Acceleration-sensitive motion analyzers use acceleration sensors that are attached to an object under study which can continuously monitor the motion of the object. Accelerometers or motion detectors are used in such diverse areas as industrial, medical, railway, automotive and aerospace engineering. The accelerometers used in these devices may detect either or both, dynamic and static acceleration, and are capable of providing electrical output signals to a microprocessor and/or a data recorder.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for monitoring and training a canine, and has potential uses in the monitoring and training of any quadrupedal animal. In a preferred embodiment all hardware and software associated with the training functions are located within a remote electronics enclosure which is attached to a dog harness at the shoulder blade area. The electronics and software located within this electronics enclosure are capable of monitoring, based on owner selected preferences, one or more of the following behaviors: digging behavior, jumping up behavior, nuisance barking behavior, and movement relative to a containment area. A motion sensor system is used in detecting the digging and jumping up behavior, a microphone located in the bottom of the electronics enclosure and just above the dog""s chest area is used in detecting barking vibrations through the chest cavity, and a global position system receiver is used to determine the position of the dog within the containment area. The motion sensors can also be used to determine the position of the dog within the containment area. Processing of motion data, sound data, and position data is accomplished by a microprocessor and its associated unique software algorithms contained within the electronics enclosure. The functions of the hardware and software contained within the remote electronics enclosure are selected by the user, and the batteries are recharged, while the remote electronics enclosure is connected to a host unit using a custom designed, magnetic latching connector. The user is allowed the option of inputting his or her own voice commands, selecting one or more of the four possible system functions described above, as well as selecting various options within each function, for example an option is available to correct for nuisance barking only at night. The selections of these options is accomplished using a four keypad, a LCD and its associated messages, and prerecorded voice assistance messages. All options are available to the user by selecting the xe2x80x98yesxe2x80x99 or the xe2x80x98noxe2x80x99 key and stepping through the host program decision tree. All user interface functions of the host unit are controlled by the microprocessor contained within the host unit. All training instruction options and user recorded voice commands are passed to the microprocessor and voice data storage chip located within the remote electronics enclosure. The remote electronics enclosure unit is completely independent from any user input once the unit is removed from the host unit and placed in the dog harness and into use. This independence insures that the device is incapable of producing overcorrection and associated unsafe situations for the dog.
An advantage of the present invention to provide an electronic device for an animal that monitors behavior, including vocalization, digging, jumping, and approaching a containment wire or predefined boundary.
Another advantage of the present invention is to monitor digging and jumping in an animal using an accelerometer or motion detector.
Another advantage of the present invention is to use an accelerometer or motion detector, microphone, and a receiver simultaneously to monitor behavior in an animal.
Another advantage of the present invention is to train an animal by monitoring behavior such as vocalization, digging, jumping, and approaching a containment wire and by using stimulators such as voice commands, electric shocks, or a combination thereof.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a remote unit contained in a harness attached to an animal to monitor and modify behavior independently.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a remote unit contained in a harness attached to an animal to receive transmissions from a containment wire defining a containment area, warn or punish when the containment wire is approached or traversed, and allow reentry into the containment area without punishment.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a host unit with a microprocessor allowing inputting monitoring and training instructions into a remote unit having a microprocessor, adjusting operating parameters in the remote unit microprocessor, and navigating through a decision process to select active functions, voice messages, sound levels, electric stimulation voltage level, and electric stimulation duration.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a host unit having a transmitter for an integrated boundary wired containment system and a battery charging system to charge batteries in a remote unit.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a remote unit contained in a harness attached to an animal to receive transmissions from GPS satellites and to compare the resulting identified physical location of the animal to a defined boundary previously entered into the remote unit via the host unit.